


Wow, He's Amazing

by LalodyBear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also there's a janitor - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalodyBear/pseuds/LalodyBear
Summary: Yuri has always wanted to be amazing for his soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, the soulmate AU nobody asked for but this ship needed more content and I'm willing to contribute. 
> 
> Rated T because it has a few naughty words. I don't have a beta so forgive me for any errors.

If there was one thing that Yuri had always been sure of it was that his soulmate was a fan of his. He couldn’t see any other reason why the words ‘ _Wow, Yuri is amazing’_ would be marked across his skin in quick strokes of Japanese. He would never admit it to anyone but a part of the reason that he practiced so hard was to make those words a reality. He wanted to hear them so he knew that he had to be _amazing_. If he wasn’t then he knew that he would never be worthy to hear those words fall from his future beloved’s lips.

Yuri couldn’t help but smile softly at the thought of his soulmate. He knew that his soulmate must be older than him because the words had been marked upon his skin at birth. The words would only appear once your soulmate had been born into the world and would fade if your soulmate ever met an unfortunate end. Yuri liked to wonder about his soulmate’s reaction to having their skin marked with his words when he was born. Some rare and unlucky people never had any words appear. They say that that happens when soulmates were born at different times and were never able to meet. Multiple times a day Yuri would check his wrist to make sure that his soulmate didn’t suddenly get hit by a truck or anything and would breathe a sigh of relief upon seeing the thin Japanese symbols were still scratched there.

In school learning multiple languages had been mandatory. He, along with most of his classmates, had learned English after encouragement from parents and teachers. Young Yuri had asked his parents if he could learn Japanese as well so that he could be ready to speak to his beloved when they finally met. His parents hadn’t wanted him to because they thought that three languages was too much for a child to learn but Yuri had insisted and they gave in. Almost every day for nine years Yuri would practice his _hiragana_ , _katakana_ , and learn a new _kanji_ , determined to impress his soulmate that thought he was amazing.

When his coach, Victor, has disappeared to Japan Yuri had internally been thrilled. Externally, he had kicked up a huge fuss but ultimately he figured that this would lead him to his soulmate. But there was another Yuri in Japan… a Yuri that Victor had liked more than him. It wasn’t a surprise, honestly, considering that Victor and Yuri were soulmates. Admittedly, the idea that perhaps his soulmate wasn’t talking about him had passed through his mind but he completely ignored it. There is no way that Katsuki Yuri would have fans let alone one of those fans being _his soulmate_.

So, in Yuri’s opinion, the way that his hand clenched so hard around the foam coffee cup that it cracked open when he finally heard those words fall from the mouth of a tanned boy with blonde hair that was accented with a small patch of red was entirely justified. The blonde was staring in awe at the television displaying Katsuki Yuri’s most recent performance. Yuri could feel his wrist begin to grow warm and the way and he could feel his heart clench when he realized that his soulmate _was never talking about him._ The Japanese Yuri had captured the heart of not only his coach but also his soulmate despite all of his hard work to make himself worthy and _it wasn’t fair._ Rage uncoiled within Yuri’s chest and his fists balled up into fists.

“I can’t believe this,” Yuri muttered in angry Russian through gritted teeth, “You ungrateful bastard.”

The blonde turned towards him with large chocolate eyes and a small mouth both wide with shock. Yuri might have heard the blonde say something but the ringing in his ears was too loud. He could feel the corner of his eyes begin to sting and prickle and his vision begin to blur. _I’m not crying_ , he told himself, _I’m just angry._

“That other Yuri is just so _amazing_ , right? Clearly, there’s only room for one Yuri,” Yuri scoffed and turned on his heel. Pushing through the first large door that would open for him, Yuri felt his heart fall to pieces. Of course it would turn out that no matter what he did or how hard he tried to make his soulmate proud it would still never be enough. He wasn’t good enough for Victor and he now he wasn’t good enough for his soulmate. Yuri glanced around through aching eyes to realize that he was standing in a janitor’s closet. Yuri leaned against the shelf, closed his eyes and brought his hands to his chest in an attempt to hold his crumbling heart together. He tried to ignore the ache when he caught a glimpse of the words on his wrist. _How could I not be enough?_ He thought, _I tried so hard to be perfect._

Remembering the way that Yuri had growled at his ‘soulmate,’ Yuri greatly doubted that the other would want any part of Yuri. The small and rather attractive (now that Yuri thought about it) blonde was probably shrugging his losses and moving on. The other probably wanted nothing to do with an angry Russian in leopard print sweaters and earphones in his ears who called him an _ungrateful bastard._ God, Yuri was an idiot. He couldn’t believe that he had honestly called his soulmate such a cruel thing at their meeting. It occurred to Yuri that his soulmate has walked around with those mean words printed on his skin in neat, Russian handwriting for his entire life. Yuri swallowed a choked sob in an attempt to keep the guilt in his stomach at bay. Who was he kidding? He would never be worthy of a soulmate.

Yuri wasn’t amazing. Yuri was selfish. Yuri was hotheaded. Yuri was possessive. Yuri wasn’t anything that anyone would willingly fall in love with. How could he have been so stupid to have allowed enough hope to grow inside of him. The heartbreak he felt was just a punishment for his idiocy.

The handle to the janitor’s closet rattled. Yuri froze. _Shit_ , _he was so screwed._

Yuri prepared himself for a confrontation with the janitor in the only way he knew how. He let his fair fall into his face, shoved his hands into his pockets and adopted his infamous scowl, hoping that the red in his eyes didn’t give him away. But the janitor was not the janitor. It was that boy, _his soulmate._

Feeling a wave of shame rush down his body, Yuri let his gaze drop towards the floor and hid further behind his hair. He felt so ashamed of himself.

Yuri hadn’t expected the blonde boy to cautiously smile up at him. “I found you,” he boy breathed. “Hi, I’m Kenjirou Minami.”

_Kenjirou Minami. Minami._ Yuri felt his cheeks grow warm and he wanted nothing more than to push past the bo- _Minami_ and make a break for it. He didn’t handle confrontations involving emotions other than anger very well. But the invisible and unbreakable barrier between him and the exit prevented him from sidestepping Minami and he instead retreated backwards, turning further into himself.

“I’m not mad, you know,” Minami said, “That you called me an ‘ungrateful bastard.’ I prepared for it my entire life so if that’s what you’re worried about then it’s fine with me.”

Yuri lifted his gaze to meet Minami’s eyes. Minami’s raising eyebrows let Yuri know that the confusion on his own face had not been well disguised. “What?”

Minami stepped closer to Yuri and closed the door behind him. The rattle of a bucket at Yuri’s feet alerted him to the fact that Minami’s descent upon him had caused him to unconsciously step back. “You know,” Minami smiled, “We should really start at the beginning. Usually I’d ask your name but I already know who you are.”

Intrigued, Yuri lifted his head a little bit more. “So, you do know who I am?” Hope blossomed in his chest despite his best efforts to quell it. He couldn’t help it because _maybe Minami did think he was amazing, too_.

“Of course I do,” Minami grinned wider now, the enthusiasm in his eyes made the warmth on Yuri’s cheeks ignite once more, “You’re Yuri Plisetsky. Victor Nikiforov was your coach before he decided to coach Yuri – the _other_ Yuri, I mean. I’ve seen a few of your performances on television… you’re really amazing.”

_You’re really amazing._

“I…” Yuri swallowed the nervous, giddy and hopeful knot in his throat and cleared it with a small cough. “You... thanks… I guess.” _Smooth_.

Yuri noticed a soft pink dust across Minami’s cheekbones as the cheerful boy brought a hand up to brush through the hair at the nape of his own neck. “I don’t suppose you’d want to go on a date with me?” Minami asked, the blush only darkening, “You know, because we’re soulmates. You’re also really pretty.”

Yuri’s eyes widened. His soulmate really did still want him. Wait – _pretty?_

The distaste must have shown on Yuri’s face because Minami raised his hands defensively, “I only meant – _I mean_ , you _are_ pretty, but… you know… I mean, you’re really attractive! Lucky me, I suppose?” A nervous laugh escaped Minami’s smaller mouth. _Cute._ Yuri felt his heart flutter.

The door to the janitor’s closet swung open. An older man that did not seem to be in a good mood stood in its place. “Oi, kids,” the janitor grunted, “despite what the movies might have told you, the janitor’s closet is a terrible place to fuck.”

_Oh, my God._ Yuri’s face flushed a brilliant scarlet. A hesitant glance at Minami told him that the younger – _older?_ – boy was also greatly embarrassed.

“Sorry!” Minami blurted out, “We didn’t mean to cause any trouble!”

“Let’s go, Minami,” Yuri grabbed Minami’s arm and pushed pass the janitor, tugging Minami out of the closet. _Heh_ , now that he thought about it… maybe Yuri was the only being pulled out of the closet? Yuri allowed a little smirk at the thought.

Yuri didn’t let go of Minami’s arm until they had made it outside the building. They stopped by a bench but neither moved to take a seat.

“You never got to answer my question,” Minami grinned, breathing heavy from the embarrassing scene only moments before.

Yuri thought for a moment. Not about whether or not he’d go on the date (it was a given that he would) but rather what he would propose to do on the date. Where did average people go on dates? “Would you… I don’t know… like to see a movie?”

Minami scrunched his nose briefly, “I’m terrible at sitting still.”

Yuri rolled his eyes but smirked. “How old are you? Six?”

“I’m seventeen!” Minami gasped. Yuri’s felt his eyes widen. Logically he knew his soulmate had to be older than him because he had his words on his wrist when he was born but it just didn’t add up. Minami looked about fourteen. Maybe even thirteen. _Seventeen?_ Yuri couldn’t believe it but he knew it had to be true.

Yuri let out a breath, “Sure, okay.”

“How about we get ice-cream and eat it at the beach?” Minami asked, dropping the clearly touchy subject of his age.

While ice-cream wasn’t really his scene, Yuri still nodded. He could make an exception for his soulmate. He could make an exception for his Minami. “When would you like to go?”

Minami pretended to think about it for a moment before grinning up at him with a hopeful look in his eye, “Right now?”

With a huffed laugh that wasn’t as surprised as it should have been, Yuri blushed a small smile. Yuri nodded once, “Sure.”

Minami grinned, “I know the best ice-cream place. Come with me.”

As they walked, Yuri felt Minami’s hand slide into his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> I've decided that if I am going to post any new fics, I will finish them before posting because anyone who happened to read any of my really old (and now deleted) fics will know I had trouble finishing most of them. Never fear though, I will only post finished content from now on!
> 
> Expect more Yuri on Ice, this stuff is a drug to me.


End file.
